Moonlight Love
by WritingGeekGirl
Summary: Annealeise has spent her life being bullied for being a Witch but when she moves to Moonlight falls and grows up at the age of fifteen she meets a very charming boy wizard, is this love? Or another heartbreak.
1. Moonlight falls

New home, new neighbourhood and I must admit I was scared, my mother and father and the rest of the family had told me it was good we were moving, that in this neighbourhood weird was normal, I wouldn't be bullied for being strange, I was only ten when we moved to Moonlight Falls and my grandmother and Uncle had come with us, because we were all strange, we were all supernatural. I remember my life very well as I am a witch, one of the best in the world.

My father, Edward Black, had met my mother at a bar downtown in our old neighbourhood and my father knew instantly my mother was like him, not exactly like him of course, but of magic blood, he was a vampire and my mother, Anna-Maria was a witch. You've probably heard in stories that vampires and witches never ever cross but for my parents it was love at first sight. My mother and father had no problem in telling each other everything about them and within the night they were deeply and madly in love. It took them a year to get married and then two years later I turned up. My mother expected me to be of magic blood of course but she didn't expect what she saw, I was a witch of course but my two front canines were pointed, a bit more than normal, and my skin was very pale, I was witch and vampire, something very rare in magic a cross between two magical creatures into one.

Everyone in my family is magic blood, my mother, father, Uncle, and grandparents but we're not all the same no, of course not; my uncle Miko is a werewolf, my grandmother Susanna is a genie and my mother and father well you already know about.

The house we moved into was big, five bedrooms, a dining room, two bathrooms and a large garden, the neighbours were an old couple both were vampires, and my mother helped me unpack the few things I had decided to bring along, I was only ten and I was scared, I'd left behind the very few friends I had and now I had to start all over.

"Mum, what happens if the school children don't like me?" I questioned

My mother smiled and leant down close to me,

"They will love you, they're all like you sweetie. Well maybe not exactly like you but trust me, there will be vampire children, genies, fairies, ghosts, werewolves and of course witches and wizards just like you, you're going to fit in fine." My mother whispered, ruffling my blonde hair.

The weekend we spent unpacking, and on Sunday night I went to bed unusually late, I was scared yet there was this feeling in my stomach that made me somewhat excited for school. I tried to fall asleep but no luck, I didn't know what the problem was I was tired, shattered actually, but I couldn't fall asleep. Suddenly all I heard was a bloodthirsty howl, it scared me slightly but I got up and looked out the window, to see a full moon, and for the first time in days I smiled, I automatically knew what was or should I say who was howling, my Uncle Miko. I rushed downstairs and out into the cold frosty air, to see my Uncle in his werewolf form howling at the bright full moon.

"Uncle Miko," I asked.

He turned around to see me and the corner of his lips turned upright showing all of his pointy canines, he crawled over to me on all fours and grinned.

"What's up little witch," He asked gently.

"I… I can't sleep with you howling," I stuttered.

Despite the fact my Uncle was family I was still tense when I saw him in his werewolf form, what? With his pointy pale ears, and thick brown fur covering the majority of his body

"Ok," He said and then after a pause he added, "I'll go to the mountain park, I'll howl there,"

"Thank you," I whispered

And then he ran off, on all fours into the forest trees. I turned on my heel back into the house and tramped into my room and into bed. I knew my father would be out seeking for someone to drink from, my Uncle was out howling and my grandma was probably out helping someone with their life. It was just me and my mother in the house. Without my Uncles disruptive howling I soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Annealeise, Annealeise wake up. It's time for school." I heard my mother say

I groaned and got up, greeting my mother as I did so, my mother left me to get dressed in the uniform she had laid out on my chair. I changed into the blue uniform I was told to wear for school and hurried downstairs for breakfast, just as I was about to grab a piece of toast I heard a loud beep from outside, curious, my mother peered out the window and looked at me.

"It's the school bus," My mother said, "You'll just have to eat at school,"

My mother escorted me outside and onto the bus, where about twenty other children sat in pairs talking to each other, some with wings, and some with pointy fangs.

"Yes, my daughter Annealeise is new to your school could you please make sure she's taken care of."

The bus driver looked at me and smiled, he walked me over to an empty space and assured me everything would be fine today he then returned back to his space at the driver's seat, the bus doors swung shut and we began moving. I stared out the window at the new neighbourhood we lived in, plenty of houses and shops of every type. When I was just about to think I would be riding to school alone a girl sat next to me, she was obviously a fairy as sprouting from her back were dragon-fly like purple wings. She was very pretty, long ginger hair and blue eyes her pale lips were small yet puffy.

"Hello," She said.

"Hello," I replied.

"Are you new here at Moonlight Fall School?" She asked

I just replied by nodding.

"Well," She began, "I can definitely assure you, you won't be bullied here, secondly I'd love to show you round today you know show you were your classes will be, who's who, you know the basics? Oh by the way my names Lisa."

"Annealeise," I replied,

For the rest of the bus journey we spent talking about what we enjoyed, our family and what being a witch and fairy was like, I learnt Lisa was the youngest sibling of four and her whole family were fairies she learnt that I was an only child and my family was a mixture of every mystical creature.

When we arrived at school I was amazed how normal-looking it was, yellow bricked walls and lots of thick double glazed windows, Lisa and I walked into the school and we were both greeted by the head teacher, a normal looking woman with short brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Ah, Lisa, I suppose this is our new student, pleasure to meet you Annealeise, I'm Mrs Smith your head teacher, I'm pleased to tell you, Lisa is in all of your classes, maths, English, witchery, magic, hunting, music and oh of course, wishes and fortune telling." She said, directed to me. She then turned to Lisa, "I trust you'll make Annealeise feel very welcome Lisa."

Lisa grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Yes Miss, I will."

"Very well then," She said with a wave of her hand "Of you two go,"

She turned and left disappearing down the hallways.

"What's first lesson?" I asked Lisa.

Lisa pulled out a piece of paper from her blazer pocket and stared down at it,

"Witchery, followed by maths and hunting, magic and then finally music."


	2. The surprise

"How are you so good at music?" Lisa questions, tugging at my shirt

"I don't know I've never played piano before." I giggle.

Lisa raises her eyebrows at me and looks me up and down before releasing her grip on my shirt.

"Are you lying to me Miss Black?" She asks.

I bite my lip and lean in close to her; much like my mother does to me.

"Of course not Miss Rouge," I laugh.

"Well, if you're not lying to me, you're very good and if that's your first time playing piano your like really talented Annealeise do you have a keyboard or piano at home?" She whispers.

I shake my head, "No, we don't have any musical instruments at all, none of my family play musical instruments," I tell her.

"You should start learning, don't let your talent go to waste, look the bus is here I'll see you tomorrow." She says, pulling me into a hug.

"Bye," I say waving goodbye as Lisa gets into a car and drives off. I climb up onto the bus and take a seat, for the first day of school it wasn't bad at all, I made a friend who is probably the nicest person I've ever known and I found out I have a talent in something about from magic.

The bus journey back to my house was roughly ten minutes, and I spent those ten minutes thinking about how I was going to beg my parents for a piano.

I finally arrived home and I was pleased to see my mother waiting at the front door for me, I rushed off the bus, bidding goodbye to a few of the children I met during class and ran into my mothers arms, she hugged me back and laughed. I was just about to enter the house when my mother grabbed me by the arm, taking me by surprise.

"What," I ask my expression full of shock.

"Your father and I have one or two surprises for you sweetie." My mother says gently.

I gasp and my mother takes my hand and leads me into the back of the garden where I see a large box like stable,

"What is it?" I whisper "Is this my surprise?"

"Well half of it," My mother whispers

And then just on queue my father walks out grasping some blue rope in his left hand, and behind him trailing a tiny creature. I gasped and looked up at my mother in disbelief, my mother had gotten me a horse, a Gypsy Vanner at that, even for a foal he was big and broad I ran over to my father and reached my hand out and stroked his soft forehead.

"What are you going to call him?" My father asks, kneeling down to my height and handing me the rope.

"Midnight," I whisper, leaning in to kiss his soft nose.

"Midnight…" My father says, testing the name. "Yes, I like that name."

I lead Midnight over to the stable and place him in; making sure that there was plenty of food and water for him overnight, I couldn't help but feel this massive feeling off excitement, maybe living in this new neighbourhood could be a good thing but there was something that couldn't quite name that didn't feel right, gifts without a reason weren't normal with my family.

"Mum," I ask.

"Yes princess," She replies

"Why do I get a horse, what's going on?"

"Well, a few things," My mother sighs.

"Like," I whisper.

"Well, first of all, your Uncle Miko got a dog so it only seemed fair, I got a witches cat to help with my magic, and yours too you know witches cats can be very helpful for Witches and there is one last thing…" My mother mumbled.

"What is it mum?" I whispered scared by her sudden pause.

"I'm pregnant…." She smiles. "You're going to have another baby brother or sister."


	3. Alexander

That was six years ago, I did end up having a baby sister, her name is Florence and amazingly she looks just like my parents, long brown hair the same colour as my fathers, and bright blue eyes like my mothers. Whilst I, I look more like my mother, long curly blonde hair and bright sparkling blue eyes. Oh, and then there's Sophie, my baby sister she was born four years after Florence, she had very little hair, which was a bright colour of brown and brown eyes, amazingly both my siblings were fairies, Florence had blue butterfly wings and Sophie had tiny yellow bumble-bee wings.

I sat at my piano writing down random notes on a plan piece of paper, yes, I finally got my piano at the age of twelve and I've been playing it ever since, I can read sheet music and one of my many hobbies include writing songs.

I hear the phone ring and I run to get it, I pick up the home phone and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey Annealeise, It's me, Lisa." Lisa's voice echoes down the phone.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I ask.

"Who is it?" Florence asks walking into the room.

"None of your business," I hiss.

Florence pokes her tongue out at me and runs up the stairs.

"Sorry, that was my sister Lisa. So what's up?"

"Oh nothing much I was just ringing up to ask, do you want to meet up?" Lisa asks.

"Yeah sure, where? And who else is coming?" I question.

"Urm, how about we meet up at the Moonlight tavern and well me, obviously and my friend Jack and his friend." Lisa explains.

"Oh, who's Jack then Lisa?" I tease

"Just a friend, okay? Meet me at the tavern in ten minutes and wear something pretty." She says flatly.

I put the phone down and run upstairs, thankfully my hair and makeup is already done but I change from a simple pair of jeans and shirt to a pink pale floaty dress and put some pale white pumps to match, I hurry downstairs and I'm just about to leave when my father calls me into the living room.

"Yes dad?" I ask, noticing he's rocking Sophie to sleep.

"Where are you going?" He asks curiously.

"I'm meeting some friend's dad, nothing to worry about."

"Lisa?" He asks.

"Yeah and some other people, can you give me a lift to the Moonlight tavern?" I ask battering my eyelashes.

My dad simply nods, messing up his short cropped brown hair and then looks at Sophie who is now asleep, and he gets up and puts my now sleeping baby sister in the cot that sits next to the large green sofa. Amazingly Sophie does not stir she simply rolls over and carries on snoring.

"Come on then," My father says, grabbing his car keys.

We leave the house and enter the car, usually if I wanted to go somewhere I'd use my broom or ride Midnight but today when I'm wearing this dress it's a bit hard, I sit next to my father in the front and in minutes we're off.

"So, who are you meeting apart from Lisa?" My father questions.

"Oh, some boys." I admit.

"Oh I see, that's why you look gorgeous." My father smiles.

"Thank you," I whisper, my cheeks going red with embarrassment.

We finally arrive and I get out the car and my dad drives off I see Lisa and I run over to her, then I realise she's with two other boys, one tall black haired boy who must be a vampire by his pale skin, and one tall muscular blonde boy who must be a fairy by his black butterfly wings.

"Hey Lisa," I whisper

"Hey, Annealeise, this is Jack," She says pointing to the black haired boy "And this is Alexander," She says pointing to the blonde.

"Hey," Alexander says smiling.

Lisa, Jack, Alex and I spend the afternoon talking and walking around the city and its only when we arrive at the beach does it hit me how attractive Alex is, he takes off his shirt and his trousers, leaving him in just his boxers and he winks at me before diving into the water, Jack follows and I can't help but smile, I take off my dress leaving myself in my bra and silky pants. I grin and run into the water. I swim next to Alexander and he smiles.

"Alright beautiful," He whispers.

"Now I'm next to you again," I flirt.

He holds me by the waist and I feel one of his hands sneak down to my ass he grabs it tightly and I groan at that, what a turn on. I run my hands up his chest and bite my lip.

"You're beautiful you know that?" He whispers sexually in my ear.

"And you're handsome." I tell him, kissing him on the cheek.

How is he doing this to me, I barely know him and I already feel totally in love with him… Just like my mother was with my father…

"I want you," He whispers.

I feel my heart beating in my chest, I want him too but I'm only sixteen, oh well, when you truly love someone you'll do anything for them right?

"Same,"

He carries me out of the water in his arms and I wrap my legs around him, kissing him repeatedly, he kisses me back.

"Come on," He says, carrying me. "Let's go somewhere alone."

I can feel my panties wet, I've never had sex but I know this feeling the feeling of utter desire. Alex has taken me to a forest that seems to be abandoned; no-one's here, Alexander lays me up against a tree and smiles.

"You're a bit wet," He laughs winking at me, "Let's take your wet clothing off shall we Annealeise?"

I giggle and nod and he moves in close to me and his hands remove my bra and then my panties.

"Oh my god," I mutter

He leans in and kisses me before sliding in a finger into my vagina. I groan and I can feel myself tense, he adds another finger and I can't help but moan his name, my hands move up and down his back. And he slides his fingers out of me. I lay there panting.

"Alexander, Alexander please." I whisper.

"Tell me Annealeise, what do you want?" He says seducing me

Before I can answer he slides two fingers back into me and I scream, orgasm after orgasm I finally release onto Alexander and he grins. He removes his fingers and licks them clean.

"Right then," He purrs.

He pulls off his boxers and I giggle, he approaches me and lays me in a position where my legs are up he kisses me from my neck to my stomach and then whispers.

"The next bit might hurt a bit,"

He slides himself into me and I scream with agony.

"Just stay still you'll get used to it in a minute." He whispers gently

I finally get use to the strange feeling of having another person inside of me and I whisper

"Fuck me,"

He lifts me up slightly off the ground and begins rocking back and forth into me, I scream with delight and my orgasms are stronger and longer my fingernails dig into the back of Alexander and I can tell by his face he's going to release in a moment. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I fucking love this.

We have sex for another hour before Alexander collapses on me all sweaty and hot, he kisses me.

"I love you,"

I gulp " I love you too."

He helps me get dressed before getting himself dressed and he walks me home. Alexander kisses me at my doorstep and then leaves.

My thoughts are full of him that night.


End file.
